The present disclosure relates to a compressor; more specifically, to an over-torque protector device for a compressor.
Clutchless compressors require the ability to stop transmitting torque between the powertrain and the compressor if the compressor seizes. This is accomplished by a device called an over-torque protector (OTP). In the event of compressor seizure, an OTP allows the compressor drive pulley driven by the powertrain system to continue rotating unencumbered by the compressor's drive shaft, which can no longer rotate.
In today's clutchless compressor applications there are two different basic types of OTP designs for releasing the compressor drive shaft from the powertrain system: Those including a fracture element, and those including a mechanical release.
The fracture element concept relies on the premise of actually fracturing or breaking of a part to discontinue torque transmission from the powertrain to the compressor drive shaft. The mechanical release concept relies on the premise of discontinuing torque transmission from the powertrain to the compressor drive shaft by various methods that do not fracture or break intermediate parts, but rather involve releasing or uncoupling mechanically connected parts and typically include mechanisms having, for example, springs, cams, hooks, ratchets and/or gears.
OTPs according to fracture element concepts obviously require the replacement of the fractured or broken parts, and may result in undesirable debris being produced. Further, fracture element type OTPs are often plagued by unpredictable release points and poor fatigue durability. Often, OTPs according to prior mechanical release concepts also suffer from poor fatigue durability. Further, their designs tend to be complex, and may be complicated to manufacture, difficult to assemble, and/or expensive to implement. An OTP for a compressor that overcomes such shortcomings would represent a desirable improvement in the relevant art.